


I Love Yuu

by LeonNaegi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNaegi/pseuds/LeonNaegi





	I Love Yuu

Nishinoya Yuu x Akashi Shuuya

 

Nishinoya Yuu was short, shorter than most people, shorter than Hinata, and shorter than his boyfriend, Akashi Shuuya. It was a curse to Yuu. Always being teased for his height because he wouldn’t be able to reach something; He hated how short he was.

 

However, only one thing could ever be a positive result for his height that Yuu really didn’t mind; Akashi. His tall, warm, affectionate, supporting boyfriend who was just about the sweetest and caring person in the whole planet; He was considerate of everyone’s feelings, he was always understanding, he always smiled, and was just about the most perfect boyfriend a volleyball player could ever ask for.

 

Whenever Yuu would feel discouraged about his height, Akashi would make up for it by telling how much the orange haired male loved how short he was, because he thought it was adorable. Secretly, Yuu adored being short only around his tall lover, because he would be held by strong protective arms that made his heart flutter, and he was the perfect human-teddy-bear to cuddle on nights.

 

But today Nishinoya Yuu was very upset about his height. His teammates had snuck up behind him while practicing in the gym and dumped freezing cold water over his head; resulting in his styled hair flattening down on his head, making his appearance even shorter than it usually was. He was in at stated of anger and humiliation. The libero made his way home and shut himself inside of his room.

“Damn bastards… stupid Tsukishima and Tanaka,” Yuu growled to himself as he sprawled out on his bed, not even caring if he gets his bed wet. With a frustrating sigh, the short male slid off of his bed and began to peel his drenched jersey tank top from his body, dropping it to the floor with a look of distaste as he moved for his shorts.

 

Just as he began to slide the wet article of clothing down his waist, the door opened. “Hey Noya, you weren’t at the gym and the others told me that y---“ Akashi’s smile dropped and his face started turning red as he found his shorter boyfriend stripping, right in front of him, Drenched with water.

 

Oh…

 

Yuu’s pale face immediately flared a bright red, and he sputtered out an explanation the moment Akashi’s face change and now with a devilish grin. “Don’t be so pervy! I-It was Tsukishima and Tanaka! A-A-At practice, they---“ His stuttering was cut off as soon as Akashi nudged the door closed and walked over him quickly, grabbing him and pinning him down against the bed in a fast motion.

 

“How can I not be pervy and turned on when I have a cute little Yuu stripping right in front of me?” Akashi purred out into his ear huskily, causing the small athlete to quiver in slight excitement. Yuu’s breath hitched in his throat once Akashi’s lips were against his neck and kissing his wet skin gently, drawing a quieted moans and pleasant sighs from him when the other’s tongue began to lap up the water from his neck.

 

The orange haired teenager pressed kisses up Yuu’s neck to his jawline until he reached his lips, wasting no time to connect them in a hungry manner and kiss him passionately. Yuu felt his heartbeat quicken its’ pace and beat like a wild drum as he would his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, pressing into the kiss and parting his lips for intrusion of Akashi’s tongue into his mouth.

 

Yuu breathed in sharply and moaned into the French kiss once his lover began to grind their hips together, creating hot friction that left the small athlete panting once Akashi pulled away. “A-Akashi…” Yuu breathed out in a quivering voice, causing the golden eyed male to hum in response, pecking his lips softly before rolling them over into a new position so the smaller boy was straddling his lap. “Sorry, Yuu. I couldn’t help myself,” Akashi chuckled huskily, making the libero’s heart skip a beat at the sound of it.

 

“Anyway, continue with your story. Tsukki and Tanaka did what to you?” Akashi smiled up at him encouraging him to finish his explanation. “R-Right.. Er, well, they decided it would be hilarious to dump a bucket of freezing water over me, and then make fun of my height… Again…” Yuu sighed, casting his upset gaze downwards. Akashi’s face was pulled into a frown.

 

“Yuu,” Akashi sighed out in a tone of upsetness and slowly sat up that the petite volleyball player’s chest was against his upper torso, maneuvering his arms to coil tightly around Yuu’s waist. “How many times have I told you that you’re wonderful just the way you are?” He murmured in a gentle voice, leaning his head down to rest his chin on top of the other’s wet hair. “More than I can count,” Yuu replied, a bit sheepish as he nuzzled into the tall teenager affectionately.

 

“Precisely,” the orange haired male breathed out, giving Yuu’s waist a gentle squeeze. “I’ll say it as many times as I need to until you believe it. So what if you’re short? You make up for your height with your speed and skills. So what if you can’t reach certain places? You’ve got an advantage of entering small spaces,” Akashi went on in a supportive tone, pulling away from his boyfriend to stare the libero right in the eyes; golden against brown.

 

“Yuu, your height shouldn’t matter. If people fail to notice the caring heart you have and most definitely with skills in sports then they are ignorant, and are totally missing out on one of the most amazing person in the world.” The orange haired male smiled warmly, and by then, Yuu’s face was already glowing with a tender red pigment and was accompanied by small tears pricking his chocolate brown orbs, clearly effected by the way his lover spoke.

 

“Oh, Yuu,” The said male sighed once again, although keeping his smile permanent on his lips and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together. “I love Yuu, and that is never going to change.” Yuu felt a giggly laugh bubble up in his throat, and he grinned widely up at his boyfriend, before squeezing his eyes shut as the tears slid down his burning cheeks while laughter escaped him, mixed with choked sobs and small hiccups. Akashi closed his eyes softly and smiled, holding his lover close to him while the other simply cried from painful insecurities and happy laughter.

 

He waited a moment for Yuu to release all of his emotions, before delivering a sweet, chaste kiss to the other’s lips, and finally opened his eyes to greet the browns ones that belonged to the one he fell in love with. “I can’t do that for your name but… I love you too, Akashi.” Yuu smiled his voice slightly hoarse from crying. Akashi chuckled, returning the smile, just as bright. There was another silence, albeit comfortable and filled with warm affection this time as the tall gentle male and his lover athlete gazed into one another’s eyes.

 

Yuu could feel his heart swell with the overflowing emotions for this young man, and he couldn’t help himself from brushing their lips together with a small murmur of an “I love you very much, Akashi.”


End file.
